1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of grooming devices for pets. The present invention also deals with the field of pet furniture that is, appliances, useful for the enjoyment and exercising of domesticated animals.
The present invention combines these two fields of art into a single usable device which is convenient with respect to washing due to the detachable nature of the grooming aids with respect to the individual furniture housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of the present invention concerning grooming devices includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,841 and 1,568,226 and 2,865,329 and 1,582,144. Each of these patents discloses a grooming device for currier usable in the care of the coat or external hair of animals. Particularly, the patents include fixedly located stations whereby an animal may voluntarily itself pass through the grooming device. None of these devices shows any inter-connection between pet furniture and the individual grooming devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,092 and 3,496,912 disclose animal housing configurations including apertures and orifices defined in the walls of the housing. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,263 discloses a magnetically actuated cat door. None of these devices discloses the detachable inter-relationship between a pet grooming device and a pet housing device.